Caminos Cruzados
by Leik-Zero
Summary: Sus caminos se ven enlazados desde pequeñas. El hilo del destino podría unirlas como decía aquella leyenda. Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper .
1. Chapter 1

Leik: (Desanimada) Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, le pertenece a Isayama Hajime

(Aparecen Christa e Ymir en su forma Chibi)

Ymir: ¡Pam- pa- raaaaaam!

Christa: ¡Aquí estamos!

Ymir: Leik no quería que viniéramos a la presentación de este nuevo fic

Christa: Esta algo temerosa porque cree que no va a estar taaaan bien como "Torbellino de emociones"

Ymir: Pero quien mejor que ustedes para decidirlo, ¿no?

Leik: =w=U Seee… Así es como me anima este par

Ymir: Así que disfruten de esto. A continuación Christa dará una breve reseña

Christa: ¡Yo daré la reseñaaaa!... Ymir…

Ymir: ¿Qué ocurre?

Christa: ¿Qué es una reseña? n-nU

Ymir y Leik: (Se caen)

Leik: (En el suelo) Comenzamos -_-U

* * *

Capítulo 1: Pasado

Era una noche lluviosa. Como si la lluvia hubiera presagiado que sucedería algo. Los relámpagos hacían su acto de presencia entre los lujosos edificios sede de aquella famosa empresa. Adentrándonos en una de las oficinas principales, es donde inicia nuestra historia.

Todo parecía tranquilo en aquel ostentoso lugar, el cuarto era iluminado por apenas unas tenues luces, mientras que los relámpagos hacían contraste por momentos. La lluvia golpeaba a raudales los ventanales. Se podía observar una vieja estantería con libros un tanto gastados, desde enciclopedias de diversos temas, hasta algunas obras de estilo contemporáneo. Algunos muebles de piel, que daban a entender que era la oficina de un hombre de negocios. En el escritorio de aquel lugar se podía ver una computadora algo vieja, una foto con el vidrio que la protegía roto y en la que aparecían una pareja y un pequeño bebe, había también muchas cosas regadas, como si hubiera habido una pelea horas atrás, cualquiera hubiera pensado que se podría tratar de un asalto si no fuera porque no había señas de que fuera así o tal vez por el simple hecho de ser un edificio lujoso y tener tanta seguridad.

El lugar hubiera pasado por la oficina de un hombre desordenado y descuidado, pero tomando en cuenta que el sitio era por demás aparatoso, esa opción podía ser completamente descartada. Si prestábamos atención las cosas podrían resultar de otra manera, ya que en uno de los sofás que se encontraban en ese lugar había una pequeña niña durmiendo. Al parecer había estado llorando y de tanto llorar se había cansado quedándose totalmente dormida. Su diminuto cuerpo era cubierto por un saco negro. Su cabello rubio caía en su rostro ocultándolo.

La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a un hombre de mediana estatura, ojos grandes y claros, estaba completamente empapado y serio. Fue hacia el escritorio y tomo la foto, quitando el vidrio roto para después ir al sillón donde se encontraba la niña y sentarse. Acaricio el cabello rubio de la pequeña, haciendo que esta se estremeciera y se encogiera bajo el saco. El hombre sonrió con pesadez. Se puso a ver la foto mientras su corazón se rompía de nuevo al recordar lo que había pasado horas atrás.

*Flashback*

El hombre se encontraba de pie al lado de uno de los ventanales mientras atendía una llamada, al parecer de suma importancia. Observaba el cielo; algunas nubes negras a lo lejos indicando que lo pronosticado en las noticias del clima por fin no habían tenido error. Su mirada era seria, quizás había algún problema con alguna de las corporaciones asociadas. Se dirigió hacia su escritorio, que en ese momento se encontraba ordenado. Se sentó mientras tomaba una pluma y anotaba algunos datos en un block y una agenda. Termino su llamada y se dejó caer de lleno en la silla mirando al techo. Había problemas financieros, cosa que no indicaba nada bueno. Iba a levantarse cuando el aparato interlocutor sonó.

"Señor Reiss, su esposa se encuentra en la sala de espera" - Era su secretaria. –"¿La hago pasar?" – Sonaba un tanto preocupada.

"¿No sabes porque asunto viene?... ¿Dinero quizá? - Pregunto tajantemente, dando un suspiro. Se tranquilizó. La secretaria no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba pasando con los negocios y tampoco de lo que pasara en su vida personal.

"No señor, dice que se trata de algo urgente" – Por unos segundos se quedó dubitativo, para después contestar un simple "Hazla pasar"

Dicho y hecho, unos minutos después entro una mujer alta y delgada de cabellera rubia y unos hermosos ojos azules. En una mano llevaba una maleta mientras de la otra llevaba a una pequeña niña como de unos cinco, quizás seis años, la niña llevaba lágrimas en los ojos, bien podría decirse que la llevaba como si estuviera siendo forzada a estar en ese lugar. Al verlas entrar el hombre se levantó del asiento acomodándose su saco, no pudo evitar extrañarse al ver a la mujer llevando a la niña, y mucho más por la maleta. Había pensado que ella estaba sola, porque su secretaria no le dijo nada de la pequeña.

"Carol… ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Cuál es la urgencia?" – Pregunto preocupado al ver a la pequeña llorando – "¿Porque está llorando Christa?"

"Estoy harta Rhodes, ya no soporto esta vida que nos estas dando" - Sentó a la niña en uno de los sillones, dejo su bolso y la maleta para después dirigirse directamente a él con un poco de agresividad.

"Sabes que no puedes estar aquí, estoy demasiado ocupado – La mujer bufo, haciéndolo exaltar - ¡Debes entender que puedo perder la empresa!

"¡Y debes entender que puedes perder a tu familia!" – le dijo secamente la mujer

"¡Si no trabajara como lo hago no tendrían la vida de lujo que llevan hasta ahora!" – Trato de defenderse pero seguía sin entender de qué iba todo ese teatro - "Tienes que irte"

"Es injusto. Rhodes… Por mí no habría problema que te mataras trabajando, que no llegues en las noches a casa, que hagas lo que quieras… pero… ¿Qué hay de Christa? Ella no tiene culpa de nada. ¡Ella está creciendo con un padre que parece que carece de sentimientos!

"¡Yo veo por Christa y me preocupo! ¿Acaso le hace falta algo? – Reprocho a sabiendas de la respuesta

"Le falta lo más importante en una familia. Amor… El amor de un padre que se preocupe por ella y no por su desdichada empresa. Me es tan difícil todo esto Rhodes…" – Dijo con un hilo de voz

"¿Qué quieres decir?" – Se acercó a ella - ¿Qué se te hace difícil?"

"¡Hablo de que tu deberías dedicarle tiempo a tu hija! – Le dijo subiendo el volumen de su voz y haciendo que el hombre diera un paso atrás.

"Carol, las cosas no funcionan así. ¡Ni siquiera tengo tiempo de nada con todo el trabajo aquí en la empresa! ¿Cómo esperas que pueda dedicarle tiempo?"

"¡Es tu hija por el amor de Dios! ¿Te importa más tu estúpido trabajo? – Le grito amenazadoramente mientras se dirigía a su escritorio - ¡Al diablo tu trabajo!" – y diciendo eso tiro todo lo que se encontraba en él.

"¿Que estás haciendo? – La sujeto por los hombros y se dio cuenta que la mujer estaba llorando, luego observo a la pequeña rubia, ella solo se tapaba los oídos y tenía los ojos apretados, no era la primera vez que los oía discutir de ese modo. Trato de tranquilizarse y tomar el control de la situación "- ¿De qué se trata todo esto?

Observo como la mujer se llevaba una mano a la boca y comenzaba a llorar, ella se abrazaba, tratando de calmarse para poder decir aquellas palabras que tiempo atrás el orgullo no le hubiera dejado decir. Tomo aire y se tranquilizó totalmente decidida.

"Me voy Rhodes, me voy y tienes que hacerte cargo de Christa" – Se quedó de piedra, mientras la mujer se dirigía al sillón tomaba su bolso y abrazaba fuerte a la pequeña diciéndole que fuera una buena chica, que todo estaría bien.

"¿De que estas hablando?" – Logro articular después de tal shock – "¿Cómo que no puedes cuidarla? ¡Es tu hija!"

"¡Y también tuya! ¡Lo menos que puedes hacer por ella es educarla y cuidarla bien!" - Y diciendo eso se marchó azotando la puerta tras de sí.

La oficina se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que solo se empezaron a escuchar los sollozos de la pequeña niña haciendo que Rhodes volviera en sí. ¿Cómo se suponía que calmara a la pequeña? De pronto sintió como si le arrojaran un balde de agua fría. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que paso tiempo con su hija? Ni siquiera recordaba que ella fuera tan pequeña para la edad que tenía. Miro por la ventana al escuchar que unas gotas de llovía comenzaban a golpearla. Suspiro mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca. ¿Que se supone que debía hacer? Camino lentamente y recogió la foto que había tirado su esposa momentos antes y la coloco en el escritorio nuevamente. Después se dirigió al sillón donde se encontraba Christa, se sentó a su lado y la miro. La pequeña seguía sollozando. El hombre le abrazo por el hombro y la niña se soltó a llorar abrazándolo fuerte.

"Mamá no me quiere…" –Susurro. Rhodes la escucho haciendo que su corazón se rompiera. Él no tenía la culpa o tal vez un poco pero ¿porque castigarlos de esa forma?

"Claro que te quiere Christa, no digas esas cosas. Ella volverá." – Le decía mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas – "Ya no llores pequeña"

Después de decir eso estuvieron un par de horas así. Christa se había quedado completamente dormida en el regazo de su padre. En su pequeña carita había marcas de las lágrimas que había llorado. La lluvia había comenzado de manera estruendosa una hora antes, el hombre miraba al techo mientras acariciaba el cabello rubio de la niña, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, quizás incluso se podría decir que no pensaba en nada. El teléfono sonando lo saco de sus pensamientos. Se levantó del sillón acomodando a Christa para que siguiera durmiendo. Se dirigió a su escritorio tomo el móvil y vio el número del que le hablaban, "número no registrado". Quizás era su esposa que le hablaba de algún número público para decirle que había cometido un error, que estaba arrepentida de las cosas que había dicho o tal vez solo le hablaba para que fuera por ella porque se había quedado sin gasolina en el camino. Pero cuando contesto jamás hubiera imagino que su vida daría un vuelco de 360 grados.

Llamaban de un hospital. Su esposa había tenido un accidente. Había muerto y solo le hablaban para que fuera a identificar el cuerpo. Cuando escucho la noticia su corazón se detuvo por un momento. Si era un sueño o una pesadilla, esperaba despertar pronto. Debía ser una broma, no podía estar pasando realmente. Colgó. Volvió su mirada a Christa… ¿Qué le diría? Su madre había muerto y solo estaba él para cuidar de ella. Él. ¿Cómo cuidaría de ella cuando apenas si tenía tiempo de respirar? Giro la cabeza para despejar su mente, pensaría en eso luego. Se quitó su saco y lo puso sobre el diminuto cuerpo de la niña para cubrirla. Descubrió la frente de la pequeña haciendo a un lado su cabello y le dio beso. No quería despertarla. No para darle esa noticia. No para hacerla sufrir más de lo que ya estaba sufriendo. Tomo su abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta no sin antes echar una mirada a la pequeña. Salió del lugar cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

*Fin del flashback*

Había regresado del hospital, se encontraba perturbado. Las cosas habían resultado diferentes a las que esperaba. El cuerpo había resultado ser el de su esposa. Observo por unos momentos la foto, su vista se había comenzado a nublar. Dejo la foto a un lado y se llevó la mano a su corazón mientras que con la otra acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña, la miro y se dio cuenta de que la pequeña estaba llorando. Miro al techo nuevamente. No pudo más. Las lágrimas comenzaros a salir.

= o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = Unas horas antes en otro lugar = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o =

Un par de ambulancias rodeaban un auto que ya hacía volcado en un carril de la carretera. Algunos paramédicos y otras personas se encontraban tratando de sacar a quien se encontraba dentro. Aquel accidente había provocado un embotellamiento. Debido a esto muchos autos transitaban lentamente por un lado, más por tener cuidado era solo para curiosear lo que había pasado. En uno de esos autos se observaba en la parte de atrás a una pequeña niña castaña con unas lindas pecas. Tendría unos ocho años. Miraba un poco desconcertada desde su ventana aquella escena, aun así su mirada era seria por lo que estaba pasando fuera del auto.

En cuanto pasaron por el lugar la niña pudo observar como algunos paramédicos sacaban a una mujer del automóvil, quizás era la persona que iba al volante. La mujer era rubia y muy hermosa, quizás de unos 30 años, eso pensó. Cuando perdió de vista el cuadro tan drástico se volvió a acomodar en el asiento mientras volvía a su realidad.  
No estaba segura, pero era probable que algún niño en algún lugar hubiera perdido a su mamá… como ella. Con la diferencia de que ella pasaría el resto de su infancia sola. Deseaba con todas las fuerzas que aquel niño no pasara por lo mismo que ella, y que tuviera a su padre para poder cuidarlo. Aunque tal vez no era tan buena como para desearlo de todo corazón.

A pesar de su corta edad se podía ver que era muy astuta. Tras perder a sus padres, había quedado bajo custodia de un conocido de ambos, el señor Auruo Brossard, solo hasta que se supiera si la pequeña tenía parientes consanguíneos. Había vivido con él por cuatro años. No era que se sintiera orgullosa de eso. Pero al parecer después de cuatro años, habían dado con unos parientes lejanos. Sabía que Auruo era una buena persona y agradecía que hubiera sido él quien la educara por esos cuatro años y es que ¿saben?, no cualquiera hubiera aceptado cuidar a una niña que apenas si conocía. Realmente le alegraba que él hubiera estado ese tiempo para ella. Ahora, él se estaba encargando de llevarla a donde su supuesta familia la estaría esperando.

A estas alturas no se sentía triste por la muerte de sus padres, incluso podría decir que había olvidado sus caras.  
Volvió a mirar por la ventana dejando que el paisaje despejara su mente. El auto acelero no sabía cuánto faltaba para llegar a su destino y no estaba segura de querer llegar. De pronto la voz de Auruo la distrajo.

"Ymir" – Llamo su atención – "aún faltan un par de horas para llegar a nuestro destino. ¿Por qué no intentas dormir?" – Pregunto de manera amable. Le era difícil manejar sabiendo por lo que estaba pasando la pequeña. Tal vez estuviera pensando que la iba a botar como papel usado. Pero sonrió al pensarlo. Probablemente ESO era lo que Ymir estaba pensando. - "¿Sabes? La persona que te cuidara al parecer es media hermana de tu madre" – Decía mientras la miraba por el retrovisor, pero la pequeña solo desvió su mirada a la ventana - "Ella y su esposo tienen un hijo como de tu edad. No es necesario que lo trates bien o por lo menos no te fuerces. Después de todo te hará compañía, ¿no crees?" - Al no ver respuesta de la pequeña, no pudo más que torcer la boca con preocupación. - "Oye, tengo algo para ti" - abrió la guantera del coche buscando algo, a Ymir le dio un poco de curiosidad que hasta estuvo a punto de asomarse para ver que tanto buscaba, pero no le dio tiempo, ya que él le estaba extendiendo una caja envuelta en papel regalo. Ymir dudo unos segundos en tomarla - "Es para ti, tómalo" - miro el obsequio y después se dio cuenta de que Auruo llevaba la vista en la carretera. Ymir tomo el regalo y lo puso sobre la pequeña maleta que se encontraba a su lado.

"Gracias, tío Auruo" – le dijo con una media sonrisa – "Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi"

"Sabes que es lo menos que puedo hacer. ¿No lo vas a abrir?" – trato de animarla

"Después" – Respondió la pequeña mirando por la ventana. No trato de insistir, solo le respondió un "de acuerdo" y así siguieron su viaje sin cruzar palabra alguna, si lo que Auruo sabía de ante mano era que Ymir odiaba las despedidas. Por fin llegaron a aquella ciudad, Ymir se había quedado dormida por lo que Auruo la despertó. Cuando logro enfocar se dio cuenta de que en la puerta ya estaba la pareja que a partir de ese momento seria su familia, y en el pórtico se encontraba un niño como de su edad con unas pecas iguales a las de ella. Sonrió. Bajo del auto como si no tuviera otra opción y camino al lado de Auruo, hasta llegar con la pareja. Noto que la mujer se llevaba una mano a la boca y empezaba a llorar, para después abrazarla. ¿Cómo se supone que debía actuar respecto a eso? Tenía tiempo que no recibía una muestra de afecto como esa. La mujer había empezado a mojar su hombro con sus lágrimas, mientras que de reojo pudo ver al niño que la saludaba tímidamente con una mano, ella hizo lo mismo con una ceja levantada.

"Nosotros nos haremos cargo de ella señor Brossard" – Le decía el hombre a Auruo mientras le estrechaba la mano – "Muchas gracias por sus atenciones y cuidados para con ella"

"Descuide señor Bodt y por favor, se las encargo muchísimo. Ymir, ven aquí" – la mujer dejo de abrazar a la pequeña mientras que el hombre metía la maleta a la casa y el niño lo seguía, Ymir había tomado el obsequio que antes le había dado Auruo y se dirigió hacia él - "Te extrañare pequeña. Pórtate bien con tu familia ¿de acuerdo? Si te sientes mal no dudes en llamarme. El obsequio es para cuando quietas desaparecer por un rato del mundo" – Le dijo guiñándole el ojo mientras simulaba ponerse unos audífonos, Ymir sonrió sabiendo que se trataba de algún aparato para escuchar música - "Cuídate pequeña" – le puso una mano sobre su cabeza pero ella lo abrazo y Auruo hizo lo mismo.

"Muchas gracias tío Auruo. Enserio, gracias" – Y así vio como el hombre se subía a su auto y se alejaba. –"¡Nos veremos pronto!" – Gritaba mientras agitaba su mano en el aire para despedirlo. Se quedó con una mano alzada despidiéndolo mientras el auto se perdía a la distancia. Con la otra apretaba el regalo que su amigo le había dado. La mujer la alcanzo, le puso una mano en su hombro para después decirle que era momento de entrar a la casa o se resfriaría. Ymir solo asintió entrando a su nuevo hogar. Tenía un poco de miedo, pero esperaba que las cosas salieran bien a partir de ese momento.

* * *

Leik: Bueno, creo que la parte "traumática" es la publicación de un nuevo fic,

Christa: Pero no debería ser así… ¿Verdad Ymir?... ¿Qué tienes? O_o

Ymir: ¡El tarado de Auruo me boto como papel usado! ;_;

Christa: (la abraza) ¡Claro que no! él te llevo con tu familia

Ymir: ¬¬U Es un fic, yo no tengo familia

Leik: =_=… ok espero que esto no los traume a ustedes también

Christa: Leik anda con el ánimo un tanto por los suelos así que no se espanten

Ymir: Esperemos que este fic sea aceptado y ya no digo más porque luego me regañan ¬-¬

Leik: ¬-¬U

Christa: n-nU ¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

Leik: Gomeeeeeeeen

Ymir y Christa: ¬-¬ No se, pero a nosotras nos pagaras nuestras horas con intereses

Leik: ¬¬... ==U... Ok, ok, la espera ha sido larga lo seeeeee... Tardare en actualizar "Torbellino de emociones"... Aun no estoy clara en si debo dejarle ahí o seguir haciendo capítulos ;w;

Ymir: Aunque no lo crean esta estúpida esta encariñada con ese fic, creo que deberían alentarla a que continué con el.

Christa: Pero también este es otra historia ^^

Ymir: -_- ... Si Christa, es otra historia

Leik: Ella se refiere a que es un poco mas compleja... bueno creo que se dieron cuenta. Aun así quiero sacarla adelante, después de todo quienes me dirán si voy bien o por mal camino serán ustedes.

Lectores: ¿Y porque nosotros? ¡Ese es tu problema!

Leik: (en un rincón) T.T

Ymir: Jajajajajaja

Christa: ¬¬ (le da un cabezazo a Ymir)

Ymir: ¡Oye! ¬¬

Christa: Bueno les dejamos el fic a ver que les parece este segundo capítulo, también se valen sugerencias :)

Ymir: Y jitomatazos :D

Leik: (En su rincon) Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece... es de Isayama Hajime...

Ymir: ¬.¬... Comenzamos

* * *

Capítulo 2: Juego de niños

Había pasado un año desde que todo aquello ocurriera. Ella había comenzado a vivir con su padre. Muchas cosas habían cambiado por completo; después de todo, nadie sabía que aquel accidente en el que su madre perdería la vida iba a ocurrir. A decir verdad, a pesar de ser una niña de siete años, estaba harta de las citas con los psicólogos a los que su padre la había obligado a ir. ¡Le causaban miedo! Aunque sabía que su padre no lo hacía con malas intenciones. Rhodes había decidido mandarla a Francia a estudiar, más por el hecho de no poder cuidarla, tal vez era porque él quería que tuviera una buena educación. Sin embargo, Christa era de la idea que no importaba donde fuera, el chiste de todo era aprender. Por ese lado, estar lejos de él le traía cierta calma. Se había vuelto sobreprotector, pero también hostigoso y a Christa no le gustaba sentir eso. Así que le parecía del todo bien irse por un tiempo. Esa tarde su padre tendría una junta de negocios. Agradecía el no verlo hasta la noche, por lo que se quedaría con su mayordomo: Dot Pixis.

Pixis Trabajaba para ellos desde un par de meses después de lo ocurrido. Sabía claramente la historia detrás de la pequeña Christa y la apreciaba como si fuera su propia hija. Por eso muy amablemente se había ofrecido para acompañar a la pequeña en su viaje de estudios, para alivio de Rhodes. Era un hombre en el que tanto él como ella podían confiar, incluso a Christa la consentía dejándole hacer y deshacer y a escondidas le regalaba dulces. Y Christa le había tomado aprecio por cuidar de ella. Ese día, su padre le había dicho que obedeciera todo lo que Dot le dijera, como portarse bien y hacer sus tareas. Ella siempre se portaba bien, así que no tenía de que preocuparse.

En cuanto su padre se fue, Christa miro a Pixis, leyendo en su mirada que tenía algo especial para ella. Pixis pensó que seguramente ella aun recordaba que había perdido a su madre y también se debía sentir culpable por ello. Tenía en mente que el viaje a Francia sería bueno para ella, necesitaba salir de esa ciudad que le traería malos recuerdos cuando creciera. Así que haría que ese día se divirtiera de cualquier forma posible, para que se llevara un bonito recuerdo. En cuanto el auto del señor Reiss despareció de su vista, le dijo a Christa que arreglara sus cosas porque darían un paseo. Christa solo asintió con una gran sonrisa y el anciano le correspondió. Al cabo de un rato ambos iban montados en un auto negro, Christa iba en el asiento del copiloto mirando los arboles pasar por la ventana mientras sonreía alegremente. Agradecía el no tener que ir en la parte de atrás del auto. Pixis era su amigo después de todo, no su empleado.

= o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = 3 pm / En un parque de la ciudad = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o =

Muchos agradecían que aquel día hubiera amanecido caluroso. Era perfecto para disfrutarlo y más siendo las vacaciones de verano. Ese parque era uno de los más grandes de aquel lugar, el Parque Sina. Tenía un área verde amplia en la que jugaban varios niños de entre ocho y nueve años persiguiendo un balón en medio de carreras y gritos mientras que otros jugaban con sus mascotas, u otros preferían leer un libro bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Había muchas bancas en las que se veía a algunas señoras y algunos ancianos disfrutando del aire y la calma, tenía una pista de bicicletas donde muchos jóvenes andaban por ahí, tenía incluso un río y un puente en el que por la parte de abajo de este se formaba una pequeña cascada dando paso a un pequeño lago. Para finalizar había una amplia alameda que daba la sensación de ser un lugar tranquilo. Era el lugar perfecto para los pequeños.

De entre aquel grupo de niños que perseguían el balón se escuchó un grito que hizo parar aquel partido amistoso

"¡No es justo! ¡Jean me pateo apropósito!" – Lloriqueaba tumbado en el pasto un niño castaño con sus grandes cejas fruncidas mientras se agarraba fuerte la rodilla.

"¿Estás bien, Eren?" – le pregunto una niña de cabello negro mientras era interrumpida por un niño delgado y de cabello claro.

"¡No es así! ¡No seas llorón Eren! Tú me empujaste hace rato y no me queje" – Le reprochaba mientras se cruzaba de brazos – "Mikasa tú lo viste, ¡ni siquiera lo roce!"

"¡Claro que lo hiciste!" – Gritaba Eren mientras se levantaba y enfrentaba a Jean sujetándolo de la camisa, este hacía lo mismo con Eren.

"Ya cálmense chicos, no empiecen otra pelea innecesaria" – Comento un niño castaño con pecas poniéndose entre ambos, era ligeramente el más alto de todos.

"¡Ya dejen de perder el tiempo!" – Esta vez hablo un niño calvo poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza – "Sigamos el juego Marco, eso se tomara como una falta"

"Connie tiene razón, hermano. Se hará tarde y creo que alguien ya se tiene que ir" – Dijo una niña que al igual que Marco, tenía unas pequeñas pecas en sus mejillas, pero no era tan alta como él y su cabello era un poco más claro. Se acercó a un niño rubio que se veía más pequeño que los otros y le señalo a un hombre que se encontraba cerca de una arboleda – "Creo que es tu abuelito, Armin"

"¿Ah? Gracias Ymir, no lo había visto" – Miro a la niña mientras le sonreía para después hablarle a los demás –"Lo siento chicos, debo irme, mi abuelo me está esperando" – el pequeño rubio de ojos azules corrió tras haber escuchado el grito del anciano diciéndole algo como "¡Armin, es hora de ir a casa!"

"Ve con cuidado Armin" – El único que le respondió fue Marco mientras lo despedía, ya que los demás estaban entrados en la discusión – "Nos vemos después" – termino viendo como el pequeño se iba con su abuelo y después suspiro para volver a la discusión.

"Oigan, pronto será la hora de comer y aún no sabemos quién gana, ¡dense prisa y paren la pelea!" – Hablo otra niña que llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, mientras se llevaba sus manos a su estómago y se dejaba caer en el pasto.

"Sasha, tu siempre pensando en comida" - decía el niño calvo encogiéndose de hombros mientras la niña le hacía un puchero, después se dirigió al castaño que seguía retando a Jean - "¡Eren! si no vas a aguantarte no debiste haber entrado a jugar" - Hablo con cierta burla.

"Cállate Connie, ¡se supone que me debes apoyar! ¡Estás en mi equipo!" – Dijo Eren mientras empujaba ligeramente al niño calvo

"Deja de discutir, estas deteniendo el partido" – hablo Ymir aburrida mientras apoyaba su codo en el hombro de Sasha y al ver la mirada que tenía, Eren solo trago saliva.

"Siento haber detenido el juego, Marco" – finalizo tras recibir un codazo por parte de Mikasa

"Descuida, si ya no hay más problemas, entonces sigamos jugando" – le respondió Marco, para volver a patear el balón mientras todos corrían detrás de él - "¡Yo cambio de lugar con Connie del equipo de Eren, así compensamos lo que hizo Jean!" - Dijo riendo mientras Jean se colgaba de él diciéndole que era un traidor.

"Siempre se llevan así, no sé cómo no te cansas de ellos, Marco" – Dijo Ymir para ella en voz baja, mientras bostezaba y se estiraba - "pero al menos no es tan aburrido" – Sonrió - "¡Oye Annie!" – Le grito a una niña rubia que estaba sentada bajo un árbol leyendo un libro que en cuanto escucho su nombre levanto la mirada un tanto cansada para mirarla– "¿No quieres unirte ya? ¡Hace falta uno!"

"De acuerdo" – Dijo tranquilamente después de que Ymir pusiera sus manos como una súplica, mientras dejaba su libro y se levantaba dirigiéndose a la castaña - "Solo si juego en tu equipo"

"¡Dalo por hecho!" – grito emocionada. Y así siguieron aquel interminable juego.

= o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = En el estacionamiento del parque Sina = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o =

Mientras todo eso ocurría, en una de las entradas se observaba un auto negro estacionarse. Era el auto en el que iban Dot Pixis y la pequeña Christa, que emocionada de poder visitar aquel lugar, había bajado enseguida del auto corriendo mientras miraba los arboles gigantes. Pixis la alcanzo enseguida y comenzaron a caminar.

"Pixis… ¿crees que debería ir a Francia?" – Le preguntaba Christa mientras lo tomaba de la mano

"Debería pensar en usted señorita… yo creo que esa decisión es la mejor para su padre. Últimamente tiene mucho trabajo, y no creo que tenga tiempo de ver por usted" – Le respondió con una media sonrisa. Después de pensarlo un poco añadió –"Yo no creo que sea una carga para él, así que por favor ni siquiera lo piense. En este caso, ¿se sentiría bien de irse solo por cumplir el capricho de su padre?" – Christa lo miro con sus lindos ojos azules

"¿Qué es un capricho?" – Pixis soltó una pequeña carcajada. Si había algo que le gustaba de la pequeña, era su enorme curiosidad.

"Digamos que es una decisión pasajera… algo que se le antojo" – La miro, aunque la niña tenía una cara un poco de confusión mientras hacía un puchero un tanto gracioso tratando de entender la manera de explicar de su amigo y poder darle un ejemplo de lo que entendía a su manera.

"Entonces… si se me antojara un helado… ¿sería un capricho? – Esta vez Pixis reía con ganas. La sonrisa de la pequeña se amplió e hizo que el anciano sonriera de igual forma. Llegaron hasta donde estaban los niños jugando con su pelota y se sentaron en una banca cercana – "Si voy a Francia no estaré sola. Después de todo vas a ir conmigo, ¿verdad?" – Pixis asintió haciendo que la sonrisa de la niña se ampliara más.

"Iré por unos helados, ¿le parece?"- Christa solo asintió sonriendo mientras Pixis se levantaba –"No se mueva de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo, aquí me quedo mientras vas por el capricho" – y lo vio alejarse. Cuando volteó su vista hacía los niños se dio cuenta de que su pelota había caído cerca de donde ella se encontraba mientras se agachaba para recogerla, escucho que una niña regañaba a otra.

"¡Annie! ¡No la tenías que mandar a volar! Te dije que no le pegaras fuerte" – Decía la chica castaña

"No le pegue fuerte Ymir" – Fue lo único que le respondió la rubia haciendo que la niña que se llamaba Ymir se quedara con una ceja arqueada al ver que no decía más, vio como un niño parecido solo en las pecas a la niña castaña giraba los ojos para después gritarle.

"¡Oye!" – Christa se exalto al escuchar que le hablaba –"¿Podrías lanzarnos nuestra pelota? ¡Por favor!"

"¿Ah?"- Su mirada pasó de la pelota al niño y del niño a la pelota, sonrió y cuando estuvo a punto de lanzarla, la niña que había regañado a la rubia que era igual de bajita que ella hablo.

"Marco, ¿no ves cómo viste? Es una princesita" – dijo Ymir entre burlas

"Podría pasar por una Diosa"- la secundo una niña de cabello recogido, mientras que la niña con pecas chocaba las manos con esta y ambas reían.

"Bien Sasha. No creo que pueda patearla hasta acá, ¡No te vayas a lastimar!" – le grito. Los demás reían ante el nuevo comentario de burla por parte de la niña con pecas. Una niña de cabello negro hizo que las burlas por parte de la niña de cabello recogido pararan poniéndole una mano en el hombro y mirándola de mal modo.

"Ymir, no te pases" – de igual forma el niño que habían nombrado anteriormente, Marco, detuvo a la niña con pecas para que dejara en paz a la pequeña rubia que aún tenía la pelota en sus manos

"Está bien, yo iré por…" – No logro terminar lo que iba a decir ya que la pelota se había estrellado contra su cara, y el resto del grupo que aun reía paro de reír viendo como Ymir se iba para atrás y caía de sentón al pasto. El silencio fue roto por la risa de Marco

"¡Jajaja! ¿Qué decías hermanita?" – Dijo Marco entre risas mientras Ymir se llevaba las manos a la cara. – "Creo que no debes subestimar a los pequeños"

"Guau, te cerro la boca literalmente Ymir… ¿estás bien?" – La ayudaron a levantarse un niño calvo y la niña que la había secundado en las burlas.

"Aquí va a correr sangre…" – fue lo único que logro decir un niño de ojos verdes y cabello castaño, parecía que conocían perfectamente el feo carácter de Ymir

"Cállate Eren" – lo regaño un niño delgado, y junto con la niña de cabello negro se alejaron de la escena. No querían saber que pasaría después. Christa había corrido hacía los niños.

"Lo… lo siento, ¿estás bien?" – Balbuceo arrodillada al lado de Ymir, Marco y Annie estuvieron a punto de apartarla pensando lo peor (Ymir golpeando a la pequeña), pero para su sorpresa Ymir empezó a reír o quizás llorar, no estaban seguros.

"Buen tiro" – Logro decir con las manos aun en su cara, cuando la destapo tenía los ojos apretados con una gran sonrisa, Christa se relajó tras ver que no había sido nada grave, solo tenía la cara roja. Sonrió. Se veía graciosa y ambas comenzaron a reír.

"Oigan chicos" – hablo Sasha llamando la atención – "me tengo que ir. Mi padre me espera para comer" – Todos giraron los ojos conociendo la historia, y después se despidieron de ella.

"Bien, jugare en el equipo de Eren por Sasha" – Decía Marco mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Ymir y le guiñaba un ojo. Ymir sonrió, para después mirar a Christa.

"Nos falta un jugador. ¿Quieres unirte?" –Le dijo a la pequeña mientras le extendía la mano con una gran sonrisa – "Olvida lo del golpe, creo que me lo merecía"

"Está bien" – Dijo tomando su mano, después giro para ver la banca en la que estaba sentada. Pixis estaba ahí, pero le hizo señas para que se quedara con los demás niños, Christa solo asintió con una sonrisa integrándose al juego. Se sentía tan libre que no le importaba nada.

Media hora más tarde, Eren y Mikasa de habían ido, sus padres los habían ido a recoger, al igual que a Connie y Jean. Al final solo quedaban Ymir, Annie y Marco, junto con Christa. Estaban acostados en el pasto mirando el cielo.

"Mamá ya se tardó" – decía Marco mientras bostezaba, Ymir solo contesto un "mmmm" mientras Christa soltaba una risita.

"Siempre hace eso; solo espero que mi padre no se oponga a dejarme venir con ustedes de nuevo" – esta vez hablo Annie, que tenía su libro sobre su barriga. Su comentario hizo que Ymir bufara, y que Christa soltara otra pequeña risa por los sonidos que hacía, a Ymir le gustaba escucharla reír. Marco volvió a bostezar, pero su bostezo fue interrumpido por Pixis

"Señorita, es hora de irnos" – Le hablo a Christa, haciendo que todos voltearan a verla, esta se levantó limpiándose su ropa.

"¿Tan pronto?" – Christa se escuchaba triste, algo que Annie y Marco notaron

"Oye, tienes un pingüino" –se burló Ymir para animarla, pero la mirada de Marco la hizo callar

"Su padre llamo, parece que salió temprano de la junta. Debe encontrarnos en la…" – carraspeo para terminar la frase - "…casa" – Christa solo miro al suelo un tanto indecisa. Realmente quería seguir estando con ellos.

"Descuida, nos podemos ver después, como son vacaciones mamá suele traernos aquí para no desesperarla" – Le comento Marco con una sonrisa

"Eres buena jugando, aunque pequeña… Más que Annie" – dijo Ymir señalando a Annie que ante el comentario le lanzo una patada – "¡Annie! ¿No ves que eso es ventaja para el equipo?" – Comentaba mientras esquivaba otra patada por parte de la rubia, pero como no le pego, Ymir se burló sacándole la lengua, cosa que le causo gracia a Christa. Después Ymir se dirigió a ella y puso su mano sobre su cabeza – "Te estaremos esperando cuando quieras" – le dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Se despidió y se encamino hacia él auto al lado de Pixis. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar escucho unos gritos.

"¡Ven a jugar con nosotros más seguido! ¡Fue divertido!" – Gritaba Ymir agitando los brazos en el aire, Christa solo sonrió y se despidió agitando su mano.

"¡Lo haré! ¡Hasta luego!" - Entro al coche y se fue. Annie, Ymir y Marco se quedaron parados unos momentos hasta que Marco hablo.

"Vamos, parece que mamá ya nos está esperando" – dijo Marco tomando la pelota y se encamino de regreso al parque junto con Annie pero Ymir no se movió – "¿Qué pasa?" – se giró para verla, Ymir solo volteo a verlos con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa.

"Olvidamos preguntarle su nombre" – Dijo mientras reía nerviosamente y alcanzaba a los otros dos.

"Siempre pasa eso" – Se burló Annie llevando sus manos dentro de su sudadera – "Démonos prisa" – y corrieron de vuelta al parque.

= o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o =

En el auto Christa iba un poco triste, llevaba sus ropas un tanto sucias a causa de haberse caído un par de veces. Por ese lado se sentía feliz, pero sabía que no volvería a verlos, quizás incluso esos niños no se acordarían de ella. Podría ser la primera vez que se divertía. Por primera vez también deseaba que su viaje no fuera en dos días. De repente abrió los ojos de golpe para después hundirse en su asiento, cosa que Pixis noto.

"¿Sucede algo?" – llamo la atención de la pequeña, esta solo volteo y lo miro con ojos de cachorro

"No les dije mi nombre y ellos tampoco me dijeron los suyos. Aunque los mencionaron un par de veces" – Dijo cruzándose de brazos con una expresión de puchero.

"De cualquier forma, no creo que pueda encontrarlos de nuevo. Al menos no en mucho tiempo" – Si había algo que odiaba de Pixis, era su honestidad. Ella sabía eso de antemano, pero esperaba encontrar algo que le diera esperanzas.

"Si, supongo" – y giro su vista hacía la ventana viendo cruzar en lo alto del cielo un avión. Seguramente ella estaría sobre uno pronto.

= o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o =

Ymir y Marco habían llegado a su casa, el padre de Annie llego minutos después por ella. Los otros dos entraron corriendo a la casa mientras se escuchaban los gritos de la madre de Marco

"¡No corran en las escaleras!" – se asomaba desde la cocina para reñirlos y estos a su vez le contestaban con un "lo siento". Marco entro a su cuarto despidiéndose de Ymir, ella tenía su propio cuarto, que aunque era en el ático de la casa, lo había adaptado a su manera. El lugar era amplio, tenía una ventana en la que solía sentarse e incluso por la que solía escapar. Su cama estaba pegada a una pared donde los rayos del sol no dieran, ya que odiaba despertarse con ellos. Tenía un sofá que le daba un aire de madurez, tenía su escritorio y su silla a un lado de la ventana para aprovechar la luz del día cuando tuviera tareas. Había un estante con algunos libros, una tv y algunos aparatos más. E incluso tenía un baño. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Era cierto que le había costado adaptarse. Ya hacía un año que vivía ahí, pero no se quejaba. Estaba tranquila y era feliz. Ymir cerró la puerta tras de sí y se recostó en su cama, pensando en lo divertido que había sido aquel día. Esperaba que volvieran a jugar todos, incluyendo a aquella pequeña niña. Se puso los audífonos de su reproductor (el que le había regalado su tío Auruo) y después de un rato se quedó profundamente dormida.

* * *

Christa: Soy tan linda n/n

Ymir: ._.

Leik: Ooook... agradecimientos a **Pandastica** xD a **Bleach010915**, a **Kuro**...

Christa: a **Ritsuki Kurusawi** y a **Bants**

Ymir: Y tambien a todos los que se han suscrito y/o agregado a Leik como favorito

Christa: Esperemos que este capítulo les guste y nos gustaría saber

Leik: En especial a mi, si me gustaría saber si quieren que "Torbellino de emociones" se quede solo en el capítulo 5 o continué hasta exprimirlo xD

Ymir: Mientras no nos hagan hacer cosas vergonzosas -/-

Christa: Sin mas ¡esperamos su opinión!

Ymir: ¡Exijo aumento de salario!

Leik: ¬¬U... Ni siquiera tenemos presupuesto para mantenernos...

Ymir: ¡¿QUE?!

Christa: ¡Nos leemos después!


	3. Chapter 3

Ymir: Ya no pediremos disculpas ¬¬…

Leik: ._. Lo siento… pero saben que también hay cosas importantes por hacer, el trabajo y ese tipo de cosas no nos da la vida

Christa: Además Leik nos tiene que alimentar, ya que nos tiene secuestradas aquí

Leik: T.T es que tengo muchas bocas que alimentar

Ymir: ¬¬ Ni siquiera comemos tanto… eso es solo una excusa porque no te has podido inspirar a causa de los exceso de tu estúpido trabajo

Leik: TwT es verdad… pero aquí les traigo otro capítulo de Caminos Cruzados… Aunque sé que ya les pica el gusanito por saber que pasa en Torbellino de Emociones XD…

Christa: Este fic pareciera que no… pero promete demasiado, según Leik

Ymir: Claro, SEGÚN ella… Y pues yo no le creo mucho

Leik: Porque apenas estamos pasando por su infancia ¬¬ y eso no es TAN divertido

Christa: Ay TwT…

Ymir: ._. ¡Mira lo que hiciste! No tienes que decir eso enfrente de Christa!

Leik: ._. Lo olvide… Ok, ¡mejor pasemos al fic!

* * *

Capítulo 3 Promesa

El auto negro espero fuera de aquella mansión hasta que abrieron las rejas. En el interior había un pequeño camión de mudanzas estacionado frente a la gran casa… no podía ser enserio, tenía que tratarse de una broma. Pixis frunció las cejas mirando hacia el camión y pasando su vista a la pequeña rubia que ya hacia dormida en el asiento del copiloto. Sonrió a medias, salió del auto y se dirigió a uno de los hombres que estaba fuera.

"¿Usted es el señor Reiss?" – pregunto directamente el hombre que estaba sentado en las escaleras de la entrada

"¿A qué se debe su visita?" –pregunto Pixis evadiendo la pregunta que le habían hecho. Trataba de averiguar si sus sospechas eran ciertas o no.

"Yo los he llamado Pixis. ¿Hay algún problema con ello?" – Pixis solo hizo una reverencia en señal de disculpa a Rhodes, este solo tenía la mirada completamente seria – "Llévala adentro" – Le dijo haciendo una seña con la cabeza hacía el auto negro, refiriéndose a la pequeña Christa que aun dormía dentro. Pixis asintió y se dirigió al auto, cargo a la niña en sus brazos y camino de regreso a la casa para entrar.

"¿Algo más que se le ofrezca?" - pregunto en cuanto paso al lado de Rhodes, pero este le contesto casi en un susurro

"Se llevaran algunas cosas de Christa hoy. Todo debe estar listo para su viaje" – Abrió los ojos de par en par. Al final Pixis tenía razón. Ese hombre carecía de alma. Entro y subió las escaleras al segundo piso. Era una pena. Con lo feliz que había visto a la pequeña jugando con esos niños. Lo había decidido. Llevaría de nuevo a Christa a ese lugar esperando encontrar a aquellos niños una vez más. Ella se iría a Francia para olvidar que en esa ciudad había perdido a su madre, pero él le daría un motivo para regresar y encontrarse que entre las adversidades, siempre se encontraría un rayo de luz.

= o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = Siguiente día / 2:47 pm o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o

"¡Ymir! ¡Date prisa!... ¡Auruo está esperándote!" - Gritaba la madre de Marco desde la primera planta, mientras que desde afuera se escuchaba el sonido del claxon de un auto. Ymir estaba arreglando una pequeña maleta, ya que pasaría un par de días con su tío y eso la tenía emocionada. Cuando regresaron del parque el día anterior ya no le comentaron nada ya que enseguida llegaron se subieron a sus cuartos y no volvieron a bajar, ni siquiera a la hora de la cena.

"¿Cuándo volverás?" – Pregunto Marco recargado en la puerta del cuarto de la niña mientras ella tomaba sus cosas y guardaba su mp3 en el bolsillo –"Sabes que la casa se siente triste cuando no estás aquí… te ayudo" – le dijo quitándole la pequeña maleta a Ymir, mientras salían y ella ponía seguro a la puerta. Si Ymir tenía algo, era ser celosa con lo que era suyo.

"En un par de días, supongo… No pongas esa cara" – le decía con seriedad – "Voy a volver, así que no pienses que me escapare o que voy a desaparecer así como así. No te preocupes" – Marco sonrío en cuanto Ymir le puso un puño enfrente. Marco choco su puño contra el de ella. Aunque no eran hermanos realmente se habían vuelto muy unidos, Ymir lo había ayudado mucho. Ya no era un niño tan tímido. Aunque en ocasiones Ymir solía meterse en muchos problemas arrastrándolo a él y a los demás chicos – "Puedo con ella" – dijo tomando la maleta, Marco sonrío. Caminaron pero en cuanto pasaron al lado de la habitación de Marco este se paró en la puerta haciendo que Ymir se girara.

"Es bueno saber que no eres una debilucha como la mayoría de las niñas" – le guiño un ojo –"Cuídate y nos vemos después" – entro a su habitación y cerró la puerta, Ymir arqueo una ceja y después sonrió.

"¡Ya voy!" – Grito en respuesta al escuchar a la mujer volver a gritar su nombre. Cuando llego a la parte de abajo, la mujer abrazo a Ymir.

"Cuídate mucho y pórtate bien. Si no tu tío Auruo no volverá a llevarte con él." – La pequeña asintió mientras la mujer le daba un beso en la mejilla, la despidió con la mano mientras la pequeña corría al auto y metía su equipaje en el maletero. Lo cerró y corrió para meterse al auto en el asiento del copiloto. Antes de entrar pudo observar a Marco en la ventana del segundo piso de la casa, despidiéndose con la mano y con una sonrisa. Ella le respondió el gesto para después meterse.

"Ponte el cinturón de seguridad" – Le ordeno Auruo a la pequeña y ella enseguida lo hizo – "La traeré de vuelta después, cualquier cosa tienes mi número" – le decía a la señora que aún estaba parada en el pórtico mientras daba vuelta al auto para salir. Minutos después se encontraban en camino. Mientras viajaban, Ymir se sintió inquieta. Subía y bajaba el vidrio de la ventana, se movía de un lado para otro y comenzó a revisar todo lo que Auruo llevaba dentro del auto. Auruo iba con una vena saltada en la frente y una sonrisa nerviosa dando a entender que su paciencia estaba al borde de la extinción. No era normal que la pequeña estuviera así.

"¿Se puede saber porque tan inquieta? Parece que traes gusanos en la panza" - Le pregunto, pero cuando se dio cuenta Ymir ya estaba sacando las cosas que llevaba en la guantera. Ella encontró una revista, al parecer de modelos de autos y cosas así. La empezó a hojear y de esta cayeron un par de fotografías. Auruo lo noto y precipitadamente se orilló en la carretera, frenando enseguida haciendo que se fueran un poco hacia adelante por la inercia.

"¡Oye, cuidado!… ¿uh? ¿Y esas fotos?" – dijo Ymir tratando de recogerlas pero el cinturón no se lo permitió, haciendo que Auruo las tomara antes. Las vio por unos momentos, entristeciendo su mirada, dio un suspiro y las guardo, pero cuando volteó a ver a la pequeña – "De quien es esta foto… ¿Quién es?" - Ella tenía una foto de una chica en sus manos.

"¡Dame eso!" – Dijo tratando de arrebatar la foto; estaba sonrojado, cosa que la niña noto. Solo río con picardía mientras la alejaba de él.

"¡Dime quien es!" – Lo miro retadoramente y Auruo hizo lo mismo aun con un leve rubor, al final término dando un suspiro. La niña no iba a ceder hasta saber quién era. Miro por el espejo retrovisor y por el lateral y volvió al camino – "¿Y bien?

"Ella es una excompañera de la universidad" - dijo un poco amargamente. Miro de reojo a la niña y esta tenía la mirada clavada en aquella foto. Sonrió un poco. Era la primera vez que la veía tan curiosa –"Íbamos en la misma escuela"

"Ah... ¿Por qué tienes una foto de ella?... ¿ella lo sabe?... ¿ella era tu amiga?" - Auruo sonrió mientras alborotaba el cabello de la niña con una mano – "¡hey!"

"Tranquila Sherlock Holmes…" – le arrebato la foto – "Ella… era alguien a quien llegue a amar" – ¿Amar? Ymir lo miro unos segundos diciéndole con la mirada que no entendía a qué se refería – "Digamos que le dije que la quería mucho, pero ella no correspondió mis sentimientos. Ella no podía quererme de la misma forma porque ella quería a alguien más"

"Ella... ¿no te quería?... Pero tú eres genial" – le dijo tratando de animarlo pero ella se estaba hundiendo en el asiento, no estaba seguro de que era lo que pasaba por la mente de la pequeña, hasta que ella volvió a hablar – "¿Cómo se llamaba?

"Su nombre es Petra Ral…" – Ymir lo volteo a ver y noto la sonrisa triste y su mirada. Auruo era un hombre que siempre se daba sus aires de grandeza, pero esta vez, no parecía él mismo.

"Ella es bonita" – Fue lo único que dijo Ymir para después volver a mirar por la ventana viendo las nubes en el cielo, Auruo sonrió tras la sinceridad de la pequeña.

"Que te parece si antes de llegar a nuestro destino vamos a dar una vuelta por el parque" - volvió a mirarlo esta vez emocionada.

"¿Es enserio? Vamos, vamos, ¡vamos! Es posible que encuentre a alguien allí" – Sonrió pensando encontrar a la pequeña rubia con la que jugaron el día anterior, Auruo noto cierto rubor en su cara, tal vez por la emoción.

"Jo… un chico ¿eh? Estas creciendo demasiado rápido enana" –Se burló Auruo y la niña solo lo miro feo

"¡¿Estás loco?! ¡No me molestes!" – Auruo comenzó a reír mientras Ymir se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a la ventana un poco sonrojada, mientras sonreía a medias. Y así siguieron su camino.

= o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = 4:24pm / Casa Reiss o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o = o

La pequeña Christa se encontraba sentada en el comedor mientras intentaba leer un libro, Pixis le había enseñado, aunque ella aun no podía leer fluido. El libro trataba de una chica que se llamaba Historia, que vivía en un pueblo amenazado por criaturas enormes. Al principio nadie la quería pero conforme avanzaba el cuento ella se convertía en una heroína (N.A. Leik: Me lo saque de la manga XD Ymir: que estúpida eres-_-). Le encantaban los cuentos de ficción, aunque para su edad le era difícil reconocer algunas palabras y su significado. Suspiro. Ya tenía casi cuarenta minutos esperando a Pixis. Su padre lo había llamado a su oficina. Tal vez por el asunto de la mudanza o sobre el asunto del viaje a Francia. Recargo su barbilla en la mesa mientras daba un bostezo. La puerta de la cocina se abrió y apareció Pixis. Le sonrió dándole la señal para que saliera a la calle y subiera al auto.

"¿Ya se fue Papá al trabajo?" - decía mientras tomaba la mano de Pixis, este solo asintió mientras se dirigían al estacionamiento de la casa.

"Hay que apurarnos señorita. Quizás aquellos niños ya estén esperándola" – le sonrió mientras subían al automóvil. No hablaron mucho en el camino. Pixis deseaba poder encontrar a los pequeños, así que volvieron nuevamente al lugar del día anterior, pero para su mala fortuna esta vez no había nadie en esa parte del parque. Miro a la pequeña. Christa se veía triste y Pixis se sentía mal de verla así. Las cosas no marchaban como el esperaba. Miro a todas partes, quizás jugaban a las escondidas. Nada. Posiblemente no habían podido ir. Él no lo sabía.

"Oye…" – Christa lo distrajo de su búsqueda haciendo que la mirara jalándole un poco el pantalón –"¿Crees que mentían?... Ellos no querían que jugara con ellos de nuevo ¿verdad?" – una lágrima comenzó a caer por su mejilla haciendo que a Pixis se le rompiera el corazón de verla así. Ya muchas veces la había escuchado llorar por las noches porque ella se sentía culpable de la muerte de su madre.

"Claro que no señorita. Ellos tenían muchas ganas de jugar con usted nuevamente" – se inclinó para quedar a su altura y poder abrazarla, Christa había comenzado a llorar. Le abrazo fuerte tratando de tranquilizarla pero la pequeña seguía sollozando. En eso una voz gritando a lo lejos se escuchó.

"¡Oye! ¡Pingüino!" – la pequeña rubia levanto la vista cuando reconoció la voz. Aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos, no se equivocaba, era la niña a la que le había pegado el balonazo. Ella corría hacia su dirección mientras era seguida por un señor con un corte de cabello gracioso que a la vez le iba gritando a ella.

"¡Ymir! ¡Espera! ¡No corras, demonios!" – gritos que la pequeña Ymir ignoraba completamente. Auruo se detuvo cuando vio que la niña llegaba a donde estaba el señor vestido de traje abrazando a la pequeña niña rubia. Vio como la niña rubia se separaba del hombre viejo para plantarse frente a Ymir – "Así que por eso era la prisa" - Sonrió y desde ahí solo camino para alcanzarla

"¡Hola!" – Saludo Ymir con una sonrisa – "perdón que no te avisáramos, cancelamos el juego de hoy porque me voy de viaje. Pero a cambio vine yo a verte en persona… ¿uh?" – La pequeña rubia se abrazó fuerte de Ymir haciéndola sonrojar, esta solo miro a Pixis que le sonreía y ella no lograba comprender que pasaba –"¿Por qué lloras?"

"Disculpe la molestia" – Hablo Auruo llamando la atención de Pixis – "Espero que mi pequeña no haya ocasionado problemas" – le dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y la otra se la extendía a Pixis en forma de saludo. Pixis solo sonrió estrechándola.

"Al contrario, esa niña a llegado a salvar el día" – Auruo parpadeo de igual forma sin comprender nada. Minutos después las dos niñas se encontraban divirtiéndose en algunos juegos del parque mientras los hombres hablaban acerca de la situación de cada una.

"Ya veo. Ella es hija del magnate Reiss. ¿Quién lo diría?" – Pixis asintió dejando con una duda a Auruo – "Entonces ella partirá a Francia porque el señor no se puede hacer cargo.

"Es una pena, pero así son las cosas. La señorita Ymir me ha salvado. Ayer estuvieron jugando ella y sus amigos en esta parte del parque y le dijeron a la señorita Christa que la esperarían para jugar, pero hemos llegado y no se encontraba nadie, por esa razón la señorita lloraba. Me alegra que hayan podido venir" – Le comentaba mientras miraba a las pequeñas jugando en los columpios –"Su hija es una niña única"

"Oh, no. Se equivoca" – Pixis se sorprendió mientras veía como Auruo también miraba a las pequeñas - "Ymir no es mi hija, aunque la quiero como si lo fuera. Ella también perdió a sus padres en un accidente hace años. Ella tal vez ni los recuerda. Yo me hice cargo por un tiempo, pero ahora vive con unos familiares. Aunque solemos fugarnos a veces" – miro al anciano y este le sonreía, era el mismo caso que con la pequeña Christa –"Por favor, tómelo como una súplica de mi parte… no le comente nada a Christa… Aun son pequeñas… pero realmente no quiero que ella vea diferente a Ymir… Si ella se entera de su pasado quiero que sea por la misma Ymir y no por alguien más"

"No se preocupe Auruo" – la voz de Pixis sonaba seria – "Quien sabe si vuelvan a verse… Todo depende de las decisiones que tome la señorita más adelante…" – Auruo suspiro

"Si lo pienso bien… Ymir se sentirá muy triste si se entera que ella se ira" – Auruo lo miro con tristeza para después ver a las pequeñas divertirse.

"El destino es cruel… posiblemente las ha unido por alguna razón" – escucho decir al anciano y Auruo solo contesto con un "sí" mientras veían a las pequeñas que corrían de aquí para allá subiendo y bajando por el tobogán.

"Entonces, nos fuimos… y me di cuenta que no me dijiste tu nombre" – Le decía Ymir entre risas mientras alcanzaba a la pequeña rubia que ya estaba sentada sobre el tobogán.

"¡Lo mismo me paso!... Ymir es un nombre muy bonito" – Al decir esto, hizo sonrojar a la pequeña castaña. Cuando llego arriba se sentó a su lado y solo pudo asentir.

"Oye Christa… Quiero pedirte perdón" – Christa la miro parpadeando un par de veces sin comprender y viendo como Ymir abrazaba sus rodillas - "Por burlarme de ti ayer y por lo hoy… No pensé que te pusieras mal por no encontrarnos. Lo siento"

"Me siento feliz de que pudieras venir tu… es que…eres la primera amiga que tengo…" – Le dijo sonriendo a lo que Ymir la miro un poco desconcertada con una ceja levantada–"¿Sabes? Mañana ya no viviré en este lugar" – Esta vez era Ymir la que miraba a Christa sin entender –"Me iré lejos" – Dijo mirando al cielo que comenzaba a nublarse. La sonrisa de Christa era solo una mueca de tristeza que Ymir pudo entender claramente

"Te vas… pero volverás ¿verdad?" – pregunto la castaña sonriendo, pero la cara de Christa solo le cambio la sonrisa por una cara de ansiedad

"No lo sé…" - Ymir comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Una sensación que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía la recorrió. El sentimiento de estar perdiendo algo valioso. La voz del anciano llamando a la pequeña rubia la saco de su ensimismamiento

"Señorita Christa, es hora de irnos" – La niña bajo por el tobogán, pero antes de lanzarse le dio a Ymir un beso en la mejilla y le susurro un apenas audible "adiós Ymir… y gracias". Christa tomo la mano de Pixis y comenzaron a caminar hacia el automóvil. Ymir se lanzó abajo enseguida, pero no los siguió. Se quedó de pie a un lado del tobogán viendo a Christa marcharse. Por unos segundos Christa se giró a mirarla y al momento, Ymir se dio cuenta de que la pequeña rubia estaba llorando de nuevo… Auruo noto la cara de Ymir. Su rostro denotaba enojo mezclado con tristeza. Todo indicaba que Ymir ya sabía que Christa se iría. Suspiro y camino hasta quedar al lado de la pequeña. Puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Ymir, pero Ymir se apartó enseguida corriendo unos pasos adelante.

"¡Promete que volverás algún día!" – Hizo que Christa la mirara. Christa aun con lágrimas en los ojos vio como Ymir levantaba su puño hacia su dirección con solo el meñique levantado. Su mirada también se veía cristalina, pero no dejaba escapar las lágrimas. Christa se soltó de Pixis e hizo la misma seña con una mano mientras que con la otra se limpiaba una lágrima que se escapaba de su ojo, ambas sonreían. Minutos después Christa y Pixis habían desaparecido del lugar.

"Nosotros también debemos marcharnos Ymir… ¿Ymir?"- Auruo se inclinó para ver porque la pequeña no le contestaba. Ymir estaba llorando mientras mordía su labio inferior en un intento fallido por contener las lágrimas. Auruo sonrió con ternura y la jalo hacia él para abrazarla. La pequeña lo abrazo fuerte. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que la veía así. La lluvia comenzó a caer. A la mente de Ymir volvió el recuerdo de cuando llego a la casa de los Bodt y no entendía porque. Seco las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y sonrió levemente.

"Tenemos que irnos tío" – Le dijo a Auruo mientras este se incorporaba, la miro con la misma sonrisa y asintió. La tomo de la mano y caminaron en la dirección contraria a la de Pixis y Christa. Subieron al auto y no volvieron a cruzar palabra en todo el camino. Ymir miraba por la ventana como las gotas de lluvia se estrellaba contra el cristal, esperando que un día no muy lejano se cumpliera esa promesa y Christa y ella se volvieran a encontrar.

* * *

Leik: Esta vez decidí dejar los créditos hasta el final, ya saben, Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece XD… aunque realmente no tengo mucho que decir, salvo que ya traigo muy masticado el tema del fic y pues… mejor esperen a leer la continuación

Ymir: No olvides explicar por qué decidiste usar el nombre de Historia…

Christa: Leik dice que me va mejor el nombre de Christa que el de Historia, pero hay un porque tras el haberlo sacado en este capitulo

Leik: ¬¬ Ashh… No arruinen mi fic con sus spoilers

Ymir y Christa: ¬w¬…

Leik: ¬¬ No se atrevan a sobornarme…

Ymir y Christa: ¬w¬….

Leik: ._. Ya dejen de poner esa cara…

Ymir y Christa: ¬W¬

Leik: ¡Aaaah! ¡Me ponen nerviosa! (Corre a encerrarse)

Ymir: Jajajaja

Christa: n-ñ ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


End file.
